Mr. Blik/Gallery
The following are images of Mr. Blik 'throughout the ''Catscratch series. Slides Alternate Attire Important Hat Blik.png|Important Hat Race Car Helmet Blik.png|Race Car Helmet Army Helmet Blik.png|Army Helmet King Blik.png|Root Beer King Inflated Blik.png|Parade Float Fisherman Blik.png|Fisherman Blik Yellow Sunglasses Blik.png|Yellow Sunglasses Shower Cap Blik.png|Shower Cap Mr. Pickles.png|Mr. Pickles Hobo Mr. Pickles.png|Hobo Mr. Pickles Dinah Blik.png|Dinah Nightgown Blik.png|Nightgown Blikland Blik.png|Blikland Governor Big Mech Blik.png|Battle Mech Blue Sunglasses Blik.png|Blue Sunglasses Images Extracted From Flash Games '''Cats Me If You Can Blik Holding.png|Mr. Blik sitting high and mighty while holding an unknown object. Slider Blik Surprised.png|Mr. Blik gets surprised by something behind him. 219.png|A completed puzzle This Means War Mr.Blik_gives_a_thumbs_up.png|Blik's victory pose Important Hat Blik.svg|Mr. Blik is his important hat. (The pupils are missing) Balloon Blik.svg This Means War Blik Stationary.svg 2007 McDonald's Happy Meal Toys Mr. Blik Surprise.jpg|A toy modeled after Mr. Blik, possibly after the animation of him pulling his tongue inside and out in Go Gomez! Go! and again in Love Jackal. His eyes and tongue extend out when you rotate his tail. 510eUFRuNEL.jpg Blink Plush.png Blink Toy.png happy blink.png mr. blink smug.png Scene It? Nickelodeon DVD Board Game Sceneitboardblik.jpg|Mr. Blik's step on the Nick "Scene-It?" board. Img056.jpg|According to this, Blik hired an artist to chisel Blik's likeness into a huge block of ice. Cards1.jpg Cards2.jpg Comics CAS slug 2 2z.jpg|Gordon and Waffle introduce their new Slug King to Mr. Blik, leading him to assert his dominance. CAS hook 2 01z.jpg|The brothers enjoy a day of fishing, but Blik is dismayed when he is without a fish. CAS hook 2 02z.jpg|Blik's luck with fishing changes. Wallpapers Catscratch cartoon 2.jpg Catscratch cartoon 1.jpg Catscratch 1024x768.jpg Catscratch Rocket Gear.jpg Spindango fundulation wallpaper.jpg 84a2132ce4f6078d7ef2af83299e9ab4.jpg IMG 8766.JPG Production Art Vlcsnap-2017-03-31-00h06m32s813.png|Blik is seen on Mr. TenNapel's desk. Vlcsnap-2017-03-31-00h06m18s645.png|Blik is seen on a storyboard behind Mr. Girard. Tumblr oo0uk5nJzv1uo40cyo1 540.jpg|Concept art of Mr. Blik's Halloween costume in "Scaredy Cat". Tumblr lsks9xVEGS1r2uvkzo1 1280.png|I'm guessing the three cats originally lived separately. Tumblr nbo6oqWr9j1runs2bo1 500.jpg|A scene cut from "My Bodyguards", where Blik tries to muster up the courage to tell The Chumpy Chump Brothers to leave. Tumblr nbo6oqWr9j1runs2bo2 1280.jpg|Mr. Blik tells them they're no longer needed. Tumblr nbo6oqWr9j1runs2bo3 1280.jpg|The Chumps laugh at him and they decide not to leave. 9a40afacb5a49e04cee4206a7fa548e9 original.jpg|An original piece of Catscratch production art. GEARtrio.jpg|The show's original premise. Mrblackcolor.jpg|Mr. Black commanding. JW mammoth01.jpg|Concepts of Mr. Blik and his adopted son, Mitchell The Mammoth. Custom Edits Film.png|A Mr. Blik image made as an icon. Mr. Blik Thumbs Up.png|A touched up image from "This Means War". Mr Blik.png|A touched up image from "Cats Me If You Can". C2852dg.jpeg Soda King Interior.png|A panorama of the Soda King interior. 1494213986172-1.png|A panorama of Mr. "Pickles" Blik with The Hobos. Catscratch 001.png Catsratch (Main Characters).png Blik Pic.png Other Thumb-blik.gif Catscratch sneak.gif Th catscratch char bg.jpg AssetBlik.jpg AssetKatz.jpg Asset (1).gif Asset.jpg Character mr.blik.png 85a11fe50f6df34a488532b949ddb9b32de70428.jpg 51X6P2S4KML.jpg Catscratch cats.jpg Catscratch wallpaper small.jpg 6803.jpg MV5BOWY1NDc0YTgtZTZkMS00ZTNmLWJhNDUtZjg2MjlhNWM0YTVlXkEyXkFqcGdeQXVyNjc5MjE5Nzg@. V1 UY268 CR0,0,182,268 AL .jpg Catscratch-show.jpg No moron here 20161211 113858.jpg Fan Art Demanding Blik.jpg|By Doc O'Yee, Mr. Blik angrily demands something. Category:Gallery Category:Character Galleries Category:Article stubs Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2007 Category:Season 1 Category:Catscratch Category:Episode Galleries